Weiss vs Star
Description RWBY vs SVTFOE! Both are heirs, but they have completely different personalities. Will Weiss's calm and coordinated approach win? Or will Star's crazy style pull ahead? (Note: No feats that occur after RWBY volume 5 chapter 10 or SVTFOE season 3 episode 14 are being taken into consideration. RWBY chibi feats are not being used. Weiss is not being scaled based on BlazBlue characters and or feats.) Who do you think will win? Weiss Schnee Star Butterfly Who are you rooting for? Weiss Schnee Star Butterfly Intro Being an heir is a huge responsibility, and we all like to do things in our own way. Like Weiss Schnee '''the proper heir to the Schnee dust company. and '''Star Butterfly '''the not so proper heir to the Butterfly's throne. I'm HowardHank and its my job to analyze what they've got to find out who would win a death battle. Weiss In the world of Remnant dust is perhaps the most important resource of them all. It is used a ammunition and as power. So naturally the biggest distributor is well known. The Schnee dust company is rich and famous thanks to its dust mining and production (although their methods are questionable). A Schnee must be proper, collected, and be a great fighter as well. And none show this quite like Weiss. Weiss Schnee is the heiress to the Schnee dust company, and the second member of Beacon’s most recent success: Team RWBY. While she was originally crabby and stuck-up thanks to her position of power, Weiss has now let loose a little bit and learned how to enjoy her friends company. But do not be fooled by her calm and proper demeanor, she is not afraid to stand up for her friends and for what is right when needed. Like all Beacon students Weiss has an Aura. This is basically a force field with various perks. Aura grants its user increased durability and a small healing factor. While it does not negate all pain, it certainly helps soften the blow. Aura is also used to power ones semblance. Weiss has been trained in swordplay by some assumedly talented people, as she is very proficient in it. Her sword of choice is Myrtenaster, a rapier with different vials of dust inside of it. Myrtenaster has not been shown to break and is presumably made of a very strong metal. Her preferred method of attack seems to using a large variety of ice attacks to beat her foes. She can cover the ground in ice, form it into many different sizes and shapes, and she can shoot it at her foes in the form of projectiles. She can also of course freeze her enemies with ice dust. Her wind dust can be used to form a funnel of wind able to combat soundwaves. Her fire dust can be used in a wave in whichever direction Weiss swings. She can also shoot small balls of fire. Weiss has the same semblance that has been passed through her family for generations, Glyphs. Her glyphs can be used in many different ways. Her glyphs are typically used as solid surfaces. She can jump off of them, use them to stop movement, and they can act as a shield. They can also be used to speed objects up and slow them down. Gravity glyphs let her stand on them no matter what angle she is at and can manipulate gravity by pulling something into it, or forcing objects into the air. They can also be used to dramatically speed up the users movement to the point where you can barely see them. The glyphs can also change the shape of her ice attacks and ice around her. They can turn projectiles into ice and freeze objects. She can also create large barriers of ice to defend herself. Weiss’s last type of glyph is a summoning glyph. This lets her summon magical versions of previously defeated enemies. Her favorite summon is the Arma Gigas, a large armor clad knight with a sword. The size of the summoned creatures can be changed and they are able to utilize glyphs that Weiss created. Arma Gigas was able to cut in half an Atlesian Paladin. Weiss is not entirely helpless without Myrtenaster, but she is much weaker. She also seems to have the lowest durability and stamina out of all the members of her team. She is also not the most experienced person out there. Weiss’s real strength lies in her knowledge and speed. She has been studying combat for her whole life and has learned much of it. She can change tactics quickly on the battlefield and can predict her opponents strategies. Using her glyphs she can increase her speed drastically to the point of her seeming to speed up time. Overall Weiss is a calm and collected fighter capable of taking down some of the toughest creatures Remnant has to offer. Star The Butterflys are a proud and proper family who have ruled over their kingdom for many years. They are comprised of some of the strongest magic users in the land and withproper training they receive they can become the best of the best. On every Butterfly’s 14th birthday they are granted possession of the families royal wand, and Star is no different. However instead of properly training with it she sets half the kingdom on fire. So she is then sent to earth as some sort of disciplinary measure. After all her adventures on Earth she eventually moved back to Mewni so she could continue in her royal endeavers. Star is now a 15 year old girl who has learned a lot about fighting. Physically she is quite fit and is able to fight for long periods of time without getting very tired. She has been trained in basic fighting techniques by the royal guard and she can apparently snap a neck with her bare hands. However she prefers to fight her battles with the one and only magic wand. The wand itself is seemingly very difficult for opponents to break. And it is stated to have the power to destroy universes. When star is in possesion of the wand she is able to use both spells that have been passed on through the family spellbook and ones that she has come up with on her own. She has so many that it would take forever to list them all, so instead I will go over the most potent ones in her arsenal Here are some of her basic spells: Narwhal Blast: Sends Narwhals flying towards the opponent. Also has a “mega” version. Rainbow Fist Punch: Creates a giant rainbow fist to punch the enemy. Can make two at once. Bunny Rabbit Blast: A blast of bunnies and energy. Can be used for mobility as well as damage. Glowworm Blast: Shoots blue glowworms that explode upon impact. Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast. A giant blast that causes mushrooms to grow on its target. Radical Rainbow Blast: Creates a bright rainbow light. Mega Starfish Tsunami: Creates a giant wave of water. Shooting Star explosion: Shoots explosive shooting stars. Raspberry Panzerfaust: Launches a magical missile. Supersonic Leech Bomb: Creates leeches that latch on to something and explode after a short time. Honeybee Tornado Swarm: Creates a ton of honeybees. Dagger Crystal Heart Attack: Shoots heart shaped daggers out of the wand. Rainbow Flytrap: Makes a sticky rainbow surface. Jellybean Hallucination Mist: Makes the affected person dazed and confused. Emerald Snake Strike: Shoots green snakes at an opponent. Magnificent Marshmallow Mush: Transforms something into marshmallow. Starlight Foot Smash: Summons Horse feet out of the ground to kick an opponent. And here are her most powerful ones: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast: Causes a giant fiery explosion. Winterstorm Hyperblow: Creates a gust of cold air that can freeze opponents. Warnicorn Stampede: Summons a stampede of Warnicorns. Mystic Suck Portal: Creates a miniature black hole. Mega Explosive Crystal Laser: A giant red laser beam. Spider With a Top hat Blast: Summons a spider with a laser cannon in its hat. Easy Peasy Time Freezy: stops time for everyone other than those Star chooses. Whispering Spell: Causes the magic wand to self destruct in a giant explosion. Aside from her spells star is able to transform into her final mewberty form. In this form she create portals, fly, and shoot giant magic blasts out of the wand. It also tires her out very quickly. So it should only be used as a last resort. While she may be crazy, Stars abundance of spells is nothing to laugh at. Using them she was able to defeat many creatures and she will likely slay many more to come. Pre-Fight All right the Combatinents are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!. DEATH BATTLE ---City of Mistral--- The streets of Mistral were busy as ever. Merchants traded goods with the local people and faunus. Tourists marveled at the beautiful city structures, and children played in the streets. In the center of the city a young lady with long white hair and an extravagant outfit stuck out from the crowd. She was obviously unfamiliar with the place as she checked out the stores and stands in curiosity. This was Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. As she walked towards the city entrance with some newly bought clothes and food a startled yelp came from behind her. A bright blue swirling portal appeared and two figures stepped out. One was a boy wearing a red hoodie and holding a pair of scissors. The other a girl with flowing blonde hair and a pale green dress. Star: I don’t think we have been here before. Marco: Huh, well it looks pretty normal to me. People gathered around the strange duo and started asking questions and recording them on their scrolls. Star looked at the people curiously while Marco decided he would rather not be the center of attention. Marco: Star I’m gonna take a look around. Keep yourself out of trouble. Marco turned and walked towards some random shops. A few people followed him, but most stayed near Star. Star: Hmm what should I do first. OH I KNOW. She pulled out the wand and started to cast spells on the city transforming it into clouds, cotton candy and other various objects one would typically associate with her. Weiss looked on at the scene in relative horror. Years of building and care were being ruined in seconds by this girl. She saw one store merchant crying as their shop was reduced to nothing more than pixie dust and silly string. Weiss: HEY YOU. Its not right to ruin all this hard work because you are bored. Someone should really teach you some manners. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and got into a fighting stance. She took deep breaths and kept her feet the proper distance apart. She was calm and ready. Star turned towards Weiss and pointed the royal wand. The people surrounding them began to back away and run. Star: I’d like to see you try lady '''FIGHT Before Weiss could even respond her opponent yelled out “Rainbow Fist Punch” A huge rainbow hand balled into a fist flew straight at her. Despite the oddness of the situation she kept her cool and jumped to the left letting the fist pass by her. She pointed Myrtenaster at Star and fired an ice crystal. The crazy princess ducked under it and prepared to cast another spell. Weiss sent six ice crystals flying at her in a circular pattern in an attempt to overwhelm her. Star pointed the wand and stated “Shooting Star Explosion". Six bright little stars flew forward and collided with the ice midair causing little explosions. Weiss decided that she needed to get in close to turn the fight in her favor. A white glyph appeared under her feet and she was sent forwards. As she neared star she swung Myrtenaster downwards in a quick motion, only to be intercepted by the royal wand. Star than tried to smack Weiss in the face with her wand. The swing was easily dodged by Weiss who slashed upwards in response. The blow sent star flying backwards into a random cloud she had created earlier. Star jumped up and yelled “Mega Starfish Tsunami!” A giant wave of water with starfish in it formed out of the wand and surged towards the heiress. Weiss made a solid glyph in front of her as a barrier. The water slammed into the barrier, but went around it instead of breaking through it. Random city objects were torn away by the current and sent out of the city entrance. Weiss created a glyph beneath her and flew forward once again. Star saw this and yelled “Starlight Foot Smash”. 2 horse feet appeared from the ground and kicked Weiss in the stomach. She cried out as she was sent skidding backwards across the street. When she stood up she Star running at her with a mace. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the ground and stabbed it downwards. The surrounding area was coated in ice. Star slipped as soon as she touched it and crashed into a nearby building. Weiss skid towards her and stabbed at her with her rapier. Instead of impaling Star however it just sent her back through the wall. The words “Bunny Rabbit Blast” echoed through the building and Star came flying forwards foot first. The kick collided with Weiss and they both went forwards into the icy streets. Star looked down the ice annoyed and said “Magnificent Marshmallow Mush!” The ice on the street transformed into a layer of soft, fluffy marshmallow. Weiss glared at her opponent and turned the dial on Myrtenaster. She shot a volley of fireballs out of the rapier. Star jumped over one, ducked under another, and flipped away from the last ones. Weiss saw this and swung Myrtenaster in a perfect horizontal line. A wave of fire burst forward from the weapon. The wave hit star and sent her to the ground. Weiss used white and black glyphs to fly at Star and hit her into the air. She slashed Star multiple times before sending the princess flying downwards. She pointed Myrtenaster downwards and used black glyphs to speed herself up. Star stood up and screamed “Mega Narwhal Blast. Narwhals flew upwards and collided into Weiss. The heiress was sent into the sky. She used her glyphs to slow down her fall. She landed on her feet and focused her energy. A glyph appeared and a warthog like creature appeared. The Boarbatusk hit the ground and charged at the Mewni princess. Star yelled “Rainbow Flytrap!” The Boarbatusk ran into the trap and could not move. It grunted as it tried to rip its feet off the sticky surface, but it made no progress. Star cried out “Dagger Crystal Heart Attack”. Heart shaped daggers flew forwards and sliced through the Boarbatusk killing it instantly. Star than screamed “Glow Worm Blast”. Glowing blue worms hit Weiss in the face. She made a disgusted face and tried to throw them off. However they stuck onto her. The worms started to swell and they then blew up. The explosions sent Weiss’ body flying all over the street. She winced in pain as she stood up with a few burns on her body and outfit. Star glared at her and yelled “Raspberry Panzerfaust!” A huge missile flew at Weiss who kept her position. She stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground and formed ice crystals around her. The missile connected with Crystals and shattered them. Weiss jumped backwards and ran behind a building. Star started to walk forwards, when suddenly A giant armored figure ran around the corner. This was the Arma Gigas. The knight raised his sword and slammed it into the street. While it did not hit Star directly, the impact still knocked her back. Arma Gigas started to take long, heavy steps towards star once more. Star got into a fighting position, she put her wand forward and said “Winterstorm Hyperblow!” A gust of freezing air surrounded the giant knight, but it was not deterred. It pulled its sword to the side and delivered a devastating slash to Stars left side. The princess yelled as she flew backwards. She grunted in pain as she stood up and readyed the wand. She aimed it at Arma Gigas and screamed “Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!” A beam shot out of the wand towards her opponent. Just as it reached the knight a glyph blocked the beam. This caused a massive explosion to rip through the town destroying nearby buildings and stands. Arma Gigas stood up fine having avoided most damage thanks to the glyph. Star jumped up as well, with bits of her hair on fire. She glared at the giant figure in front of her and performed a few strange dance moves. Behind her multiple angry unicorns appeared and charged at the knight. The knight slashed at them with all its might, but it was eventually overpowered by them and sent tumbling backwards. Star looked at it and screamed. “Spider With a Top Hat Blast!” A spider with a little top hat jumped out of the wand and landed in front of Arma Gigas It’s hat transformed into a laser gun and rapid fired bullets into Arma Gigas. The lasers shred through the knight and it collapsed. Weiss ran back into the fight and slashed the spider away. She prepared to finish the fight as she knew her opponent was wounded. She ran up to star and jabbed Myrtenaster forwards. Her opponent flipped backwards and yelled out “Mystic Suck Portal! In front of the wand a small black hole grew and started to suck in near by objects. Weiss felt it pulling her forwards. She dug her heels into the ground, but she was continuously pulled forwards. Instead of giving up however she created a bunch of glyphs. She bounced off and through them to get behind the portal. She drew back her rapier and stabbed it through Stars shoulder. The Princess screamed as she was impaled, but she still fought on. She ripped out Myrtenaster and chucked it to the side. Weiss ran to grab it. When she turned back she saw an odd sight. Star was transforming. Her dress turned from pale green into vibrant yellow. She sprouted four new arms out of her sides. And on her back a pair of butterfly wings grew. She flew up into the air and pointed the wand downwards. Weiss formed a line of glyphs and pulled her sword back in a finishing move. Weiss flew towards Star as she fired a giant golden beam at the heiress. All was silent until Weiss screamed as the beam tore through her aura and melted her skin off. Once the blast ended the only thing left of the heiress to the Schnee dust company was a pile of bones. Myrtenaster fell from the sky and impaled through the pile cracking the skull in two. Star transformed back and saw the trouble she had caused. People gasped and pointed as they saw the death of one of Beacons most famed students. Star ran off to find Marco, so they could leave this dimension K.O. Results While Weiss was a smart and fast combatant, she could not compete with the sheer power and diversity of Star's spells. In terms of durability they both seem relatively evenly matched. However this may be because neither of them have actually taken a fatal blow. Weiss is definitely faster than her opponent and she is also way smarter in terms of combat. The thing is none of this really mattered against Star. While Weiss' glyphs and summons are powerful in there own right, they pale in comparison to Stars more powerful moves and abilities, such as her mewberty form. In fact, even if Star did start to get overwhelmed all she has to do is freeze time and throw Weiss into the black hole spell. There really is nothing stopping her from doing that. In the end Weiss just couldn't keep her cool Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs SVTFOE' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:HowardHank Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card